


All Was Calm, Even During the Storm

by sandwoop_ks



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kyoya Isn’t Mean to Tamaki, M/M, Tamaki is a Ray of Sunshine, This Was Really Cute to Make, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, i’m soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwoop_ks/pseuds/sandwoop_ks
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya are stuck in traffic during a blizzard, and they have no heat source because they need to save gas for their trip.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	All Was Calm, Even During the Storm

It was an unusually calm winter day. There wasn’t even snow falling from the sky at the moment. A thin sheet of snow dusted over the grass from the previous day, the tiniest pinpricks of green showing through. It wasn’t as cold as it usually was in the winter, so no one expected a blizzard to hit in the middle of nowhere.

Kyoya cursed under his breath when it became too snowy to see what was in front of him properly. He drove as carefully as he possibly could, leaning forward to get a good look at what was in front of him. He immediately slammed his foot on the brakes before he almost rear-ended someone.

Tamaki was soundly asleep in the passenger seat, but he jolted awake at the suddenness of the car violently stopping. “What happened?!” He asked, looking out the car window and seeing nothing but white outside.

“Nothing. Just some traffic and a blizzard, is all,” Kyoya sighed, combing his fingers through his own jet-black hair.

Tamaki could tell his partner was worried, so he placed a hand on Kyoya’s thigh, squeezing it ever so gently in an attempt to comfort him at least a little bit. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll clear up in no time!”

Kyoya looked at Tamaki to see a familiar grin on the blonde’s face. That grin always sent Kyoya into a euphoria, no matter what mood he was in. He smiled and placed his own hand over Tamaki’s. “Hopefully.”

“It’s so cooold,” Tamaki complained. He wished that they kept blankets and winter clothing in the trunk for occasions like this one. They needed to save gas for their long trip, so heaters were a no-no while the car was stopped. God knows how long they would be stuck here.

“I know, I’m cold, too,” Kyoya said empathetically with a sigh. He then unbuckled and slid his seat back, allowing some space for Tamaki to come sit on his lap. “Come here, I’ll try to warm us up.”

Tamaki complied, unbuckling his seatbelt. He carefully crawled over to the other side of the car, trying not to knock over or break anything as he did so. When he finally made it to his lover, he straddled the elder’s thighs and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, but not too tight to choke the other. The blonde’s head was almost immediately buried in the crook of Kyoya’s neck, nuzzling away the coldness in his nose.

Kyoya sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Tamaki almost as tightly as the blonde was holding him. He turned his head and rested his chin lightly atop Tamaki’s golden hair. He could smell the scent of his shampoo from where his head rested. At this point, he didn’t care to think of the name of the scent; he just decided to label it as “Tamaki”, since it was the usual scent his partner gave off.

“We should get stuck in traffic during a blizzard without a man-made heat source more often,” Kyoya thought aloud.

Tamaki giggled, slightly moving his head so he could speak properly. “Well, I’ll be sure to make plans to visit friends and family on the holidays when it snows like this more often, then.”

Kyoya smiled and hummed in agreement. “That’d be nice.”


End file.
